


When life gives you colours

by leonardodavenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Crushes, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Licking, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodavenzi/pseuds/leonardodavenzi
Summary: Sara and Leonie are best friends, and they really shouldn't have these feelings for each other, should they?





	When life gives you colours

**Author's Note:**

> A fic with plot? What is this. Yeah, I actually wrote some PornWithPlot, for a change. :) 
> 
> This fic is written for the smutty prompt "licking for leonie/sara? your fics are so good oh my". Thanks a lot for that prompt - and the good words. I loved writing this. Sara and Leonie are amazing and I love imagining them together. 
> 
> Now, I know that femslash doesn't get much attention, and probably not a rarepair like Sara and Leonie. Still, I hope my prompter enjoys this thing. I certainly did enjoy writing it - also the hint of plot.

_ Wenn das Leben dir Farben gibt, wirf sie auf andere 💜💙💚💛🧡❤️ _

_ Freundschaft, Liebe, alles! _

**Sara **

Sara took a sip of her tea and let the sugary sweet taste roll in her mouth. Leonie’s hair was shining in the evening sunlight from the window, as she laid spread out on Sara’s bed, fully focused on her phone. The room was golden in the evening light, and Leonie was lying on her side, one foot tucked under the other.

She was beautiful, and Sara needed to focus to resist the urge to move closer to bury her nose in Leonie’s hair. 

She couldn’t do that. They were friends. They had been for years. Sara put her tea mug down on the nightstand and leaned back into her pillow and glanced over at Leonie again. She couldn’t remember a time when she’d not been hanging around with Leonie, either in Sara’s room, or in Leonie’s, drinking sickly sweet tea and scrolling through their phones, making music videos to share or just goofing around. Or talking. Talking, and really listening. Sara doubted that anyone knew her as well as Leonie.

Sure, there had been others around, too, like Hanna, or Matteo, for that matter, but that didn't last. Not like with Leonie. Now, a lot of things had happened these last few years. Sara had a new life, a new house, and a new bedroom, and they had all come a long way since their almost-war because of Jonas back in the day. Sara and Leonie were still just as tight as ever. So why did everything feel different between them? 

Sara didn’t know. 

Wrong. That was a lie. She did know. She just didn’t want to think about it.

Sara needed to forget about Leonie. She needed to stop herself from wanting to let her hands wander over Leonie’s back, hips, ass, thighs. From wanting to curl into Leonie, and kiss her. 

She stole a glance at Leonie from behind her phone, and watched how her hair was shining, how her eyes were sleepy and how she pursed her lips as she scrolled through something on her phone. Instagram, maybe. Her lips looked soft, and warm. Inviting. 

Shit. Sara tried to tear her eyes away, without much luck. She had to stop thinking like this. Had to stop looking at her friend when she didn’t notice. She had to stop, period. They were friends. 

”We’re going to the party at Matteo’s this Saturday, right?” Leonie turned to her, and smiled, and Sara blinked. She didn’t know how to handle Leonie looking at her with a sleepy smile and hooded eyes. So she looked down at her phone. 

“Who else is coming?”

“All the usual,” Leonie said. “You know, Matteo and his flatmates will be there, and the boys will come, just like Hanna and her crew, and you and me. Probably a bunch of other people, too.”

“I don’t know… why do I wanna go, again?”

“Because I want you to?” Leonie asked, leaning up a little and Sara hated whoever made her bed so small that they had to lie so close that she had to stare at Leonie’s neck, her slightly tangled hair, bright eyes and soft lips. Fuck, her soft lips... 

“Sara? Leonie prompted, and Sara realised she’d lost herself in Leonie again. 

“Fine,” Sara said, trying to compose her face into something neutral. ”That’s cool, then. We’re going.”

”Cool.” Leonie smiled and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back, looking too cute and making a something tingle in Sara’s stomach. “I promise you’ll love it, she teased, smiling enough to light up the room. 

“Sure.” Sara’s eyes slid back up, following the curves of Leonie’s body, and fuck, she was lying so close, and she was so warm, and sleepy, and Sara wanted to let her hands glide under Leonie’s shirt, and dip under her waistband, she wanted to kiss Leonie’s lips and lick her neck, too. Fuck. She needed to stop!

Leonie was her best friend, and straight, and Sara’s biggest fear was to be the creep that ruined everything. Why was it so difficult to push these feelings away? She wanted to scream in frustration, but kept it all in, just biting her lip. 

Everything was so much easier before. It was simple. 

It all changed before summer, at the Abi ball. Or maybe before that, but the party made Sara _ notice _. Leonie had dragged her to the dancefloor, held her close, laughed a warm laugh and told her to loosen up. And she was beautiful. Wild. Everything was beautiful, and an explosion of colours. They had danced, and Leonie's idea of dancing was grinding and rubbing and holding Sara so close that she started to tingle all over and get burning hot and wet between her legs. Sara had struggled to breathe as she clung to Leonie and realised that her feelings for her friend were far from innocent or platonic.

Sara sighed, and tried to focus on her phone and the song video she meant to post on Instagram. Leonie always said that she loved her voice. Sara blushed, just thinking about it. She had thought about Sara when she sang this song. She had thought about kissing, and snuggling, and… she needed to forget all about that.

When she looked up, Leonie was already looking at her. But then Leonie just smiled a quick smile before she stared at her phone again. Then she put it in her pocket. She let out a yawn. ”Fuck, I’m tired.”

”It’s not that late,” Sara frowned, a little confused. 

”Nah, but I’ve struggled sleeping lately.” Leonie said, shrugging. Her chin was propped up on her hand as she looked at Sara. ”It’ll pass. But I might need to get some more sleep. I just don’t want to get up and out of your bed.”

Sara gave a shaky smile as her stomach twisted. The thing was, Leonie had stayed over many nights before, sleeping in Sara’s bed. Especially lately. It would have been so easy to ask her to stay the night. To let her borrow one of Sara’s t-shirts, and the toothbrush she already had in Sara’s drawer in the bathroom. And then they could snuggle a little, sleep under the same duvet and wake up together and eat breakfast and… no. Sara just couldn’t suggest it. 

Hanging out with Leonie all the time, laying on the bed with her, feeling the warmth from her body, showing her things on her phone, talking about school or boys or whatever. It left Sara wrung out, tired and turned on and she couldn't do it, not now. She couldn’t deal with her feelings and wants right now, they were too much.

So when Leonie reluctantly sat up and slipped out of the bed, Sara just got up too, and followed her to the door. Leonie gave her a warm hug, just like always, and put on her shoes and her jacket. She still looked sleepy, but also a little sad, and Sara wondered if she’d noticed that something was off.

”See you later, ” Sara said, determined to make her voice light.

”Yeah, later, ” Leonie replied, smiling up at her, and then she was gone.

The silence in the room was deafening as Sara shut herself back inside. She crawled back into bed and hugged the pillow Leonie had lied on. It was still lukewarm from her body. Sara could smell a faint scent of Leonie’s hair and the thought made something clench inside.

Leonie had seemed unusually silent today. She had probably just been tired, and that was probably also the reason why Sara struggled so much with this overwhelming urge to… touch her. 

Ugh. Sara shut her eyes. That tingly, anxious feeling started up all over again, like a swarm of bees under her skin. She wondered what would have happened if she had put her hands on Leonie’s shoulders, and asked what was wrong. Or what if she had run her hands up her neck and into her hair? What if she had kissed her? Kissed Leonie. What if she had placed her lips on Leonie’s cheek, on her jaw, or her neck...

Without thinking much, Sara let her hand slide down her belly. She wanted Leonie here, now, her presence determined and warm and all around her. Fuck, she didn’t have the right to want anything, but she couldn’t help it. She kept her eyes shut and tried to pretend that the fingers that were sliding into her panties, down between her thighs, were Leonie’s. 

Sara bucked up to meet her fingers. Her cheeks burned in lust and shame but she couldn’t stop circling her fingers over her clit, dipping into her opening, imagining Leonie holding her and licking her with a quick tongue. The image burned in her mind as she kept fingering herself, and it wasn’t long before she gasped and shuddered out her release in a burst of shame and lust, biting down hard on her lip to avoid shouting Leonie’s name.

**Leonie **

Everything was loud. Hot. 

The flat was full of people and Leonie was just a little bit more than tipsy. The music made her skin tingle and the bass thumped in time with her heartbeat, filling her with music. 

Sara had just gone to the bathroom, and Leonie was already missing her. They had been dancing, drinking and chatting all evening, and it had been amazing. It had been fun, hot and sweaty. 

“You and Sara look like you’re getting on well?” David commented from her side, raising his eyebrows. He almost had to shout over the music. "Are you finally getting together?"

“Shut up!” Leonie groaned, taking a sip of beer and looking away. “You know we’re just friends!”

“Girl, you and I are friends,” said David, smiling. He looked unusually tipsy, it kinda suited him. “And I’m friends with Jonas, and Carlos, and... everybody. I've got lots of friends now.” He pointed a finger at her. “You and Sara are not friends.”

“Stop it. It's not like that.”

David shrugged. “You don’t fool me. You two are always hugging and touching each other and sending each other these… looks.” 

Leonie just shook her head. “That’s silly,” she said, although her heart raced and her cheeks heated up. She wondered how many had picked up on what she felt. Did she really look at Sara that much? Did Sara know? Fuck.

“Just stop it. We’re friends, and Sara doesn’t like me like that.”

“If you say so,” David shrugged.

They were interrupted by Matteo, who greeted them both, laughed and dragged David to the dancefloor. David waved at her to join them, but she shook her head. 

Leonie clung to her beer bottle, staring after them. Was she really that easy to read? 

She had tried to hide her feelings for so long that she had thought she was in the clear. What if Sara had noticed, too? 

She watched David and Matteo dancing in the middle of the living room, and fuck, they looked so in love, and they moved like they were fucking already. Tight and dirty. It was hot, and Leonie wanted to fuck someone, too. She wanted to fuck Sara.

But Sara didn’t want to fuck her. Sara was straight. And her best friend. Fuck. 

Leonie leant against the wall and looked at everybody dancing. She loved to dance. Just not right now. She took a deep sip from her beer bottle. The thing was, she knew she liked girls, she had known for a while. She always liked boys, too, though. And the whole thing wasn’t something she thought much about before she fell for her best friend. 

She wasn’t sure exactly when she fell for Sara, but it was probably somewhere between when she was dating Jonas, and when Sara got together with Matteo. She had tried to bury her feelings, and David was a nice distraction, but… she was a helpless victim to Sara’s natural charm. It just got worse. 

She had told herself, so many times, that it would pass. That it would all ease up over time. And yeah, time had passed and she was sort of used to thinking about Sara all the time by now, and still, it didn’t seem to ease up, at all. In fact, these last months had been torture to say the least. She and Sara had hung together all the time, and Leonie had sort of given up on fighting it. So, she had stayed over with Sara whenever she had the chance. She had slept in Sara’s bed, and Sara had slept in hers, and they had spent time together, talking and laughing and making silly stories to post on Insta, and all the time… All the time, Leonie had stolen glimpses of Sara and her big eyes, her soft lips, and all the time, she had fought the desire to pull Sara close and kiss her and let her hands trail over her body. 

Leonie took another deep sip of her drink. Spending so much time with Sara was foolish of her, actually. She knew that. She should have kept a distance instead. It was just… impossible. Everything was so grey and boring without Sara, and she couldn’t.

Well, she had learned to at least protect herself a little. Last time she stayed with Sara, she couldn’t handle it anymore. Sara was so close, with her soft lips, doe eyes and throaty laughter, and Leonie had been so hot and bothered that she felt like she was burning, and she had to sit on her hands to not reach forward and touch Sara. And in the end, she had to make up a stupid excuse and leave. 

Sara had looked almost hurt, then, but Leonie had to ignore that. Leonie’s heart was close to bursting and she had needed to get away as a minimum of self preservation. She went home, locked herself in her bedroom and threw herself on the bed. Then she fought the stinging in her eyes as pushed her hand into her pants and fingered herself to a quick and hard orgasm. She gasped, coming with a strangled groan, imagining that she was fingerfucking Sara and licking her all over. 

Shit. Leonie rested her chin against the cool glass of her bottle and sighed. She was suddenly sad, drunk and horny, and she needed someone to talk to. But the only one she wanted to talk to was Sara. 

Talking wasn’t a great idea, though. Now that she was tipsy, she might end up saying far too much. Maybe they could dance? Like at the Abi ball? Maybe they could hold each other and move together and feel the heat from each other’s bodies… But then Leonie would just get wound up and horny and she didn’t trust herself right now. Sara deserved more. Sara was so amazing. Leonie emptied her bottle and left it on the shelf next to her. She loved Sara so much, and she wanted her so much, and shit, she didn’t want to fuck up everything.

She let her eyes roam the room. This party wasn’t so brilliant anymore. People were chatting and laughing and looking like they had the time of their lives, but Leonie just couldn’t snap out of it. She swayed a little and leant against the wall, feeling sweaty and dizzy, wondering if it was about time to go home. 

Suddenly Sara was right there in front of her, smiling. ”Hey, ” she said, looking at her closely. Her cheeks were a little red, probably from her wine. ”You okay?”

The warm rush that went through Leonie almost made her stumble. ”Sara!” she shouted, happily, and tugged Sara into a tight hug. She allowed herself to drown in the scent of Sara’s hair and in the warmth from her body. ”Yeah I am, ” she mumbled against Sara’s ear. ”I’m okay. I’m okay now.”

“You just looked a little lost for a moment, that’s all.” Sara drew back a little and smiled. She tucked a lock of hair behind Leonie’s ear and God, Leonie loved her so much it hurt all over. 

Leonie rested her head against Sara’s shoulder, feeling blissful, warm. And Sara was beautiful with eyes shining, cheeks round and glowing. Her breath on Leonie’s face smelled of wine.

Leonie’s eyes drifted up to Sara’s soft-looking lips. She wondered how it would be to kiss Sara. She imagined Sara’s lips would be warm, and her mouth would taste of the sweet wine and beer they’d been drinking. Leonie wanted their first kiss to be slow, that was her favourite fantasy. She liked hot and heavy kisses, too, but she dreamt about feeling Sara’s soft kiss giving her tingles through her body. She dreamt about cupping Sara’s face or tangling her fingers through her hair, and then the two of them leaning in. 

“Leonie?” Sara said, in a soft voice. She was nuzzling into Leonie’s neck, and Leonie shivered. Sara was sometimes an affectionate drunk, but Sara didn’t really seem that drunk right now. A little tipsy, maybe, but not drunk. 

“Yeah,” Leonie croaked, looking at Sara. “What?” 

Sara shrugged. “I just wondered what you’re thinking.” 

Leonie couldn't admit that she was indulging in her fantasies about kissing her. “I’m sure you’d like to know, Sara,” she said, and Sara’s name rolled slowly and sweetly in her mouth. 

“Yeah,” Sara’s smile was dopey from the wine, and Leonie’s heart swelled. She wished Sara’s smile was dopey from other reasons. Like attraction. 

They looked at each other, and Leonie couldn’t tear her eyes away. Sara was so beautiful tonight. Her eyes were shining and her cheeks were blushing and her lips were so tempting, and… how did it get so hot in here? Leonie’s shirt was stuck to her skin and she was sweating. Sara was so close and it reminded her about how it was to dance with Sara. How it was to place her hands on Sara’s hips and pull her close until their bodies were flush together, moving in sync. God, she wanted that again.

“I’m so glad you came tonight,” Leonie whispered, looking down, not knowing exactly why she was whispering. She wanted to reach out and brush Sara’s hair off her face, but she didn’t dare.

“I’m glad, too.”

Leonie glanced back, her breath catching when she found Sara’s eyes on her, heavy and heated. “Sara,” she whispered.

“Leonie,” Sara said, her mouth a little open, and her eyes glazed over as she stared at Leonie. She moved a little closer, with a thousand questions in her eyes. 

And Leonie… Leonie couldn’t fight it anymore. 

She let her hands skim up Sara’s arms before resting over her shoulders, wrapping around her neck, as she pulled their bodies together. Then she leaned up into Sara before she had the chance to think. 

The feeling of Sara against her was better than anything she had imagined. Sara’s lips brushed her own, and she brought her hands up to cradle Leonie’s face, while Leonie was tangling her fingers into Sara’s hair. Sara’s mouth was so soft, and warm, and Leonie shut off her mind, just for a moment. Let herself _ want _ and _ feel _.

Right now, the only thing that mattered was Sara. The sweet apple smell of her shampoo. The mix of dancing sweat, perfume and deodorant. The feeling of her fingers tangling into her hair. The hint of her tongue against her lip. Leonie opened her mouth eagerly at the feeling of Sara’s tongue against her lips, letting Sara lick into her mouth. and she thought for a moment that she was going to die of bliss. It was so good.

But then - Sara withdrew, with a strangely guilty look on her face. ”Maybe we should head home?” she asked.

Leonie blinked, and dropped her hands. Stepped back. Oh shit. She went too far. There was no invitation hidden in that question. No “let’s go home to kiss and fuck, please.” There was only a wish to stop the kisses, and stop whatever was happening between them. And Leonie blinked, to stop her eyes from stinging.

”Yeah, sure, ” she forced herself to say.

So. The kiss was too much. Sara really didn’t want her. Or did she want something? Why did she suddenly look so sad? What did it mean? Did Sara want them to stop it all? Pretend that this never happened? 

Leonie had no idea. She only knew that she never would be able to forget that this happened. 

Part of her knew that drunk party kisses maybe weren’t the right way to do this. Still, she couldn’t say that it didn’t sting. It felt like a rejection. 

Sara turned and walked to the hallway, and Leonie followed. Leonie was confused. And sad. She knew she probably should say that she was sorry, or ask what this was all about, but she couldn’t find the strength to do it. Not right now.

They put on their jackets and shoes and headed out, only talking in short sentences. The air outside was swirling cold around them, taking every lick of warmth it could. Leonie wrapped her arms tighter around herself, pulling her coat closed and tucking her chin downward into her scarf. Her chest burned and her eyes stung and she didn’t know what to do. 

Leonie sighed. Her breath was now only visible under the streetlights. She felt the icy sidewalk beneath her boots and tried her best not to lose her balance, like she had lost her balance with Sara.

Fuck, she couldn’t do this anymore. Her heart beat heavily as she realised it. She couldn’t keep wondering, wishing, wanting. Sara had pulled away and rejected her, and the weird thing was that Leonie suddenly felt a lot braver. It was like she had nothing more to lose, although she in truth risked losing everything. She just knew that she couldn’t go on like this, she had to take a chance, and get her answer. She knew that she needed to tell Sara that she was sorry for kissing her, out of nowhere. And then she needed to ask Sara how she felt. 

Leonie stared ahead as she walked. One sleepless night not so long ago, she’d promised herself that she wouldn’t take the scraps Sara offered her and she meant it. She wanted everything from Sara. Everything. She just wasn’t sure that having tasted Sara once she’d ever be able to walk away.

She had to do this. Say her sorrys. Ask what Sara felt. Right.

**Sara **

The world was dark and silent. Holding its breath. 

_ They had kissed. _

They were walking home from the party, and Sara could still feel the taste of Leonie on her lips. She could feel the warmth from her body, too. They had kissed! 

It was everything Sara had wished for. And still… Leonie had been drunk. Hell, Sara’d been tipsy, too. Drunk kisses didn’t count, everybody knew that. Girls kissed others at parties all the time, it didn’t mean a thing. 

She had tried to say the same to Hanna, when she attacked her with a hug outside the bathroom, talking emotionally about old times and stating that Sara and Leonie was the perfect couple. Meant to be. _ What the fuck? _ The whole thing made Sara nervous. Had others picked up her feelings, too? She had tried to hold it all back for ages, but she had to admit that she sometimes forgot. Leonie was just too sweet, and too hot. Sara couldn’t forget about her.

And now they had kissed. 

Sara walked fast through the dark and cold night, trying to forget how much she wanted it to mean something. Leonie’s lips had felt like velvet against her own. Warm, silky velvet. Leonie had held her so close, and coaxed shivers out of her as her fingers ran up and down her spine. Her cheeks had been burning hot, and her hands shivering. The wave that ran through her as they clung together was intoxicating, making her head swim. The heat had seemed to travel through her veins, warming her from the inside out, making her pussy wet in her pants.

_ Jesus. _

Leonie cleared her throat next to her. "Uhm, I’m sorry about..."

"Don't worry about it," Sara interrupted, because if she had to listen to Leonie apologise for kissing, for holding her like she actually needed her for once, she might actually scream. She had wanted it, she had wanted it _ so much _.

She could feel Leonie looking at her. “Well, I should…”

“Leonie.” Sara winced at the hard sound in her own voice. If anyone should say sorry, it was her, for making everything weird. She just couldn’t… She couldn’t let Leonie kiss her for fun.

"Right. Well," Leonie pushed her hair behind her ear. When Sara glanced over at her, she had a sheepish look on her face. "Thanks for not freaking out, then, I suppose?"

Not freaking out? Was _ this _to not freak out?

Sara shrugged, as she kept walking briskly. She'd been practicing this part. A casual smile, a friendly tone. "Hey, what are friends for, right?"

When she looked over at Leonie, her smile was tight around her mouth and eyes. "Right."

Sara kept walking, trying to forget about the love she felt for Leonie, and the desperation and need in her body. But that wasn’t easy, when the only thing she wanted to do was to stop, pull Leonie close and kiss her senseless. 

Fuck, she would love that.

“So you’re just fine, then,” Leonie muttered, sounding almost a little bitter. “Everything’s just great?” 

Sara felt her chest clench at the tone in Leonie's voice. Great? She lifted one of her shoulders in a half-shrug. “Yeah.” 

Leonie looked at her from the side. “You sure?” She sounded unsure, like she thought Sara might be upset with her. 

It unsettled Sara even more than she already was, because Leonie never sounded unsure. She rubbed her chin. “Yes, I’m fine! We shouldn’t kiss again, though.” She sighed. Her chest hurt. Her stomach felt like it’d tied itself in a knot. The warm feeling during their kiss had vanished entirely, leaving a sick ache in its place. Still, she kept walking quickly. “We shouldn’t have kissed in the first place, I suppose.”

“Oh,” said Leonie softly, her voice barely loud enough to carry through the air. “I’m sorry, I thought you wanted…”

“I did,” Sara said quickly, because she had wanted it. She took a deep breath, walking faster. “I mean. I don’t mind some drunk kissing. You know that. It’s just that you and I… I guess I’m at this place right now where I just would prefer that kisses that mean something...” She broke off, feeling light-headed and short of breath.

Leonie was staring at her now. She moved her feet so quickly that she almost ran to keep up with Sara. “What do you mean? First you say that it’s okay, that I shouldn’t apologise. Then we shouldn’t have kissed… What is it?” 

Sara finally slowed down, and stopped. Her heart was beating fast and she was breathing quickly. She shrugged. “I…” she broke off. Honestly, she didn’t know. She didn’t know anything anymore. 

Leonie stopped in front of her and held her gaze. “Do you wish that we didn’t kiss, or do you wish that our kiss meant something more?”

Leonie’s voice sounded loud, the only thing louder than the thud of Sara’s heart in her chest. She put her hands in her pockets, to stop them from trembling. 

“Uh…” She stared at Leonie. She was speechless, and horrified because this was what she’d been dreading. Leonie must have guessed how much Sara wanted to kiss her. That she fantasised about fucking her. All the time. God, what if Leonie told her to fuck off? Or laughed at her for being silly? Sara didn’t know what was worst. She braced herself.

“Right,” Leonie said, then, and something shifted in her face, as if she suddenly realised something. She bumped her elbow against Sara’s, smiling. She was looking more certain than before, and strangely pleased with herself. “I wish that.”

“You wish what?” Sara blinked. What did Leonie mean? She couldn’t possibly… Leonie was straight, right? She only kissed Sara because she was drunk. Right? Sara couldn’t imagine any other possibility. “Sorry. I’m confused.”

Leonie didn’t answer at once. She looked a little resentful, or nervous, like she didn’t want to talk about this. And the only reason Sara could think of for Leonie to not want to talk about this was if she had something she wanted to hide. 

But that couldn’t be… could it? 

“What did you mean by that?” Sara asked. Her heart was pounding. Did Leonie want her, too? 

Leonie lifted one shoulder in half a shrug, and started to go again. Sara followed her. She didn’t get her hopes up. She’d been wishing and hoping since the Abi ball, when Leonie pulled her close and danced with her. With all the colours exploding around them, it was as if Sara’s world turned from black and white to full colour. And Sara’d been lost in Leonie’s shining eyes, and her smile, and her body, ever since. 

So yeah. Sara’s impossible hopes were already up.

They kept walking, and Sara kept her eyes on Leonie. And shit, she was so beautiful, even in the dark. Leonie wasn’t the perfect picture of media driven beauty. She didn’t have flowing curls, baby doll eyes or long legs. Her hair was straight and she was shorter than average, but she was stunning. Her eyes shone, her hair gleamed in the low light, and her mouth was irresistible. She radiated a fire from within that made Sara want to cling on and never let go. 

“I thought about something that I want to tell you,” Leonie said, suddenly, pulling her out of her thoughts. She still seemed a little tipsy, but her eyes were bright and shining, and there was a determination in her face that made Sara even more nervous than she already was. 

Sara swallowed. “What did you think?” she asked, trying to keep it light and easy.

Leonie stopped and looked at her. Then she rested her hands on Sara’s shoulders, met her eyes with a steady gaze. “You’re my best friend, you know,” she said.

“Yeah.”

Leonie bit her lip. “We’re more than friends, though, right?” 

Sara stared at her. _ More than friends _. More than friends? She tried to catch her breath, her heart thudding like she was running for her life. ”Do you mean that?” she asked, hoarsely.

”Yeah, ” Leonie said. ”At least, that’s how I feel. Do you feel the same?”

Sara shivered. She couldn’t say a word. She felt… she felt… she felt like her heart was beating out of her chest, and ‘more than friends’ was probably a bit too vague to describe that feeling, but she couldn’t deny that it was true. She just nodded, quickly. 

Leonie blinked and held her gaze. She looked a little shocked. Then she put her chin out and she looked very determined and very very cute. "I’m gonna kiss you now," Leonie said, her voice controlled and measured. It made Sara want to do whatever she said, which was not very typical of her. But should they kiss? Weren’t they drunk? Or at least tipsy? For some reason it didn’t seem wrong to kiss at all anymore.

“Okay,” Sara breathed.

“Okay,” Leonie whispered. She moved forward and kissed her. And it wasn’t one of her drunk kisses, not at all. Sara gasped, kissing Leonie back, wanting to feel more, wanting Leonie to touch her.

The taste of Leonie’s lips was so right, it made Sara shiver. And yet, she still needed more. It was too sweet, too tentative, not like Leonie at all. Leonie, who was like a firecracker, strong and hot-tempered. A lioness. Leonie, who used to race Sara to school when they were younger. Leonie, who used to cheat to win. 

“Leonie,” Sara breathed, and she tugged Leonie closer by the belt loops on her jeans, pressed their hips together, slid her hands under Leonie’s t-shirt to feel the hot bare skin of her waist.

Leonie curved a hand around the back of Sara’s head and plunged her tongue into Sara’s mouth.

There. That felt a lot more like Leonie. With her free hand, Leonie traced Sara’s cheekbone, the shell of her ear, the line of her neck. Her fingertips made Sara’s skin tingle. 

Sara groaned into the kiss, low in the back of her throat. The sound seemed to reverberate right through her body. “How… how long…”

“I think I’ve had feelings for you for a long time,” Leonie sighed, and kissed her again. “Before you ended things with Matteo, for sure. That was probably why I tried so hard to protect you.” 

“Mm,” Sara muttered, wondering if it was the right time to tell Leonie that she had been confused by her own feelings as well, around then. In the whole mix with Matteo ending things and her family moving to a new place, everything had been confusing. But when she found her way back to Leonie, and talked to her again, it was as if everything fell into place. 

Leonie pressed her forehead to Sara’s. “Best friends,” she said, huffing out a laugh. “Fuck that. We’re more than that, Sara.”

“Yeah,” Sara breathed. Her heart raced and her eyes stung. “How did you know that I…?”

“I didn’t,” Leonie shrugged, with red cheeks. “I took a chance. An estimated guess.” She kissed Sara again, quick but sure. “You’re my best friend, and more than my best friend, and I want you.”

“I want you too. But… What if we ruin everything?” 

Leonie got a stubborn look on her face. “I won’t ever let us ruin anything. You and I have quarrelled and fucked up a million times already, and we’ve always made up.”

“True.”

“So.” Leonie looked down for a second and shifted on her feet. The blush on her cheeks seemed to get darker. “Do you wanna come home with me?” she asked. 

Sara choked on air. Fuck, yes. “Yeah,” she admitted. 

Leonie released air in a puff like she’d been holding her breath. She dropped her head to Sara’s shoulder. “Cool.”

“Yeah, cool,” Sara said, twining her fingers into Leonie’s hair. “Come on.” 

**Leonie**

Leonie’s pulse was thundering in her ears. 

She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. 

They held hands the whole way, just stopping to kiss a couple of times, and the whole time Leonie felt lightheaded and shaky, and she wondered and thought about what would happen next. What would happen when they got home? She didn’t dare to guess. She should prepare, and make sure that Sara would feel okay.

There.

Leonie had been so lost in constructing scenarios for the night ahead that she was surprised to see how far they’d come. Already her house was in sight. She felt her insides squirm in a way they hadn't done since the last exam. Suddenly all her preparations fled her mind like scared children, her brain felt full of static like an old TV that had lost the signal. Part of her was screaming to turn around or push Sara away, but she knew she didn’t really want that. 

They were doing this. Together. Sara had said that she wanted Leonie, too. How could that be possible? Leonie didn’t get it, but it was. 

She squeezed Sara’s hand and searched for the key in her pocket with her other hand, trying to lose her nerves in action. Sara just smiled at her. 

They finally entered Leonie’s place, and Leonie blushed as she said: “My parents are out of town. Nobody will yell at us for getting home drunk.”

“Speak for yourself. I’m not drunk,” Sara protested. She took off her coat and hung it up. “I’m just tipsy.”

Her words made some of Leonie’s tension ease up. This was Sara. She knew Sara. This would be okay. Leonie smiled and shrugged out of her coat, too. Stepped out of her shoes. “Yeah,” she said. “Still, it’s nice not to have an audience when we stumble home from a party.”

No audience. Yeah. Shit. Leonie blushed as she realised what she just said, and suddenly a thousand butterflies tumbled around inside her, and she was just as tense again. They were alone. Together. Anything could happen. 

“Erm. So.” She stopped, frozen in the middle of the hallway.

“So,” Sara echoed.

They stared at each other.

“I’ve got no idea what I’m doing, sorry,” Leonie blurted out, because she might as well say it now, before it got obvious. “I’ve never done this before.” She wasn’t sure if she meant that she had never brought a girl home like this, or that she had never had sex with a girl. Both were true.

She groaned and covered her burning cheeks with her hands. Her cheeks were burning just like she was burning between her legs. For her friend. Shit. She shut her eyes miserably. 

“Leonie, it’s fine.”

Leonie dropped her hands and made a muted, unhappy sound in reply. Right, this was all perfectly wonderful, something friends did every evening. 

"It’s fine, Leonie," Sara repeated, voice soft and comforting. Leonie felt like she was burning all over. 

“I haven’t done this, either,” Sara said, then, “Wait. You and Jonas must have…?”

“Erm,” Leonie said. “We made out a little, and tried some stuff, but I’ve never been with a girl.” 

“Right,” Sara said, then hesitated. “And... you want to do this?” She gestured vaguely between them.

It was too late to start pretending. “Very much so,” Leonie said, and tried a smile. “I’m not usually inviting anyone into my bedroom for no reason.”

Sara gave her a strange look. “I’ve spent the night in your bedroom many times, Leonie.”

Leonie had to smile. “Yeah… You know what I mean.”

“Yeah.” Sara still looked a little careful. “Are you sure you wanna do this with me? I mean. Since we’re friends and all that.”

Leonie nodded, swallowing hard. “I know. But I’m sure. If you are. You are the one talking about doing things with the right person, after all.”

“Maybe you are the right person,” Sara whispered. 

Leonie’s heart did a weird tumble-beat inside her chest. “All right,” she said, paused and licked her bottom lip. 

Sara looked quickly at her mouth and bit her own lip. That drew Leonie’s eyes and now she couldn’t look away from Sara’s mouth. She wanted very much to get back to the kissing, but didn’t know how to make that happen. She shifted from one foot to the other. She paused, swallowed, and looked Sara right in the eye. 

There was no way back. Fuck it. She couldn’t wait a second any longer. She reached forward and took Sara’s hands. “I’m gonna kiss you again,” she said. “And then we can take it from there, right?”

“Okay,” Sara breathed. 

Leonie moved forward and kissed Sara. And, oh, this was good. This was really good, pinning Sara to the door and kissing her. Sara’s hands slid down Leonie’s back and groped at her bum, and Leonie got one of her hands up Sara’s shirt and spread her palm over the smooth warm skin of her side. Sara wriggled beneath her, and pressed her one knee between Leonie’s legs, and heat rushed to Leonie’s pussy. 

“Fuck,” Sara breathed, rolling her hips against Leonie’s, and Leonie groaned and tucked her face against Sara’s neck, mouthing at the curve where her neck became her shoulder. Her cheek pressed against Leonie’s neck and she could feel her pulse thudding hard.

“Yeah,” Leonie mumbled, and pushed her hand between them so she could reach down and press her hand between Sara’s legs. Sara rutted up against the press of her hand and Leonie rubbed at her firmly, loving the broken little whimpers and moans she could coax out of Sara with nothing more than a bit of pressure on her

Sara kissed at Leonie’s temple. “Wait, wait a moment. We need to—Fuck, Leonie. We’re both wearing too much.”

Right. “That’s so true,” Leonie said, stepping back enough to strip off her shirt.

Sara smiled as she fumbled with the fly of her trousers. Leonie kept her eyes on her as she shucked off the rest of her clothes. 

Shit. They were both naked. In the hallway. This was so wild. 

“How are we doing this?” Leonie asked. She reached out and slid her hand up Sara’s thigh, and Sara shivered, her legs falling open.

“I don’t know.”

Leonie took Sara’s hands. She was aware that she usually did things without thinking, and without asking. She was also aware that right now, that was not an option. “Can I go down on you?” she asked. “We don’t have to… I mean, only if you want.” Her cheeks were burning. 

“That’s cool,” Sara whispered. “But I think I’d like to go down on you first?”

Leonie almost fell to the floor, and she let out a stuttered gasp. 

“You know I get tense sometimes,” Sara explained. “I think too much. And then I won’t be able to… you know. I think it would make me less nervous if I got to... do the work.” She was blushing hard. 

“All right,” Leonie said. Just the thought of Sara between her legs made her dizzy. Heat pooled between her thighs. Her skin tingled and shivered with the need to be touched. Her fingers ached to touch.

“Good,” Sara said. “I’m just going to…” She moved forward, pushed Leonie against the wall and kissed her on her lips. And God, the kisses tingled like magic. Warmth spread through Leonie like fire, and her hands let go of Sara’s, reached up and tangled around her neck. Pushed into her hair. 

Sara’s hands drifted to her hips. Her kisses were slow and hungry, like she was tasting Leonie. She licked Leonie’s bottom lip, and gave a strangled sound, and it suddenly hit Leonie in full force.

Sara wanted this. 

The realisation burned low in Leonie’s belly and she pulled Sara closer, closed the distance between them, so they were chest to chest, and hip to hip. Sara’s breasts, her stomach against Leonie's. 

Sara’s hand spread against her warm skin on her hips. Leonie sighed, pushing impossibly closer. Sara let go of Leonie’s mouth. She moved and kissed Leonie’s neck, planted wet kisses along her collarbone. Leonie moaned. Sara hummed happily against her skin in response. Kept sprinkling kisses down Leonie’s body, her thumb drawing circles at Leonie's hip.

Sara kept shifting downwards, and when she reached Leonie’s stomach she planted a kiss on her belly button, and then a string of kisses down her faint happy trail. Leonie shivered. She could feel her blood pounding between her legs, and with every kiss, with every touch of Sara's fingers on her skin, with every second, she was becoming more and more desperate. 

Sara knelt in front of her. 

Leonie fought for air and leaned back against the wall. Sara looked up and gave her a smile which was so fond it sent Leonie’s heart tripping recklessly. Her lips were glossy with spit, her eyes and cheeks shone, and she was somehow even more beautiful than usual.

“You okay?” Leonie tried to sound relaxed but she thought it just came out slightly choked. She felt too exposed with Sara staring into her eyes and the cool air against her skin, reminding her that she was burning hot and wet between her legs and out on display. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” Sara slid one hand into Leonie’s, and Leonie could feel that Sara’s palms were clammy and her fingers trembled. It was sort of good, that Sara was nervous, too. It made Leonie feel less awkward. 

“Is this okay?” Sara whispered, “Can I…?”

Yes, please. Leonie couldn't speak, so she only nodded. Sara smiled at her again, squeezing her hand in reassurance. She leaned forward and kissed Leonies’ thigh, and Leonie shivered. Leonie suddenly felt very bare, very naked, and she shut her eyes.

Sara ran her thumbs over the insides of her thighs, spreading Leonie's legs. Slowly, softly. Leonie parted her legs more, and Sara lifted her left leg on her shoulder. Then she leaned forward again. A shudder ran through Leonie as Sara nosed her and kissed the soft insides of her thighs.

When Sara’s lips first touched Leonie’s pussy it was almost too much. The first lick over her clit sparked fireworks in Leonie's thighs, and if it weren't for Sara's hands on them she might not have been able to keep still. Sara hummed, and the vibrations multiplied through Leonie, through her belly, her breasts, out into her fingers. Sara’s movements were tentative and exploratory, her lips slick and warm as she took Leonie’s clit into her mouth. 

Leonie hissed, feeling right on the edge of too sensitive, and Sara lapped her carefully with her tongue. Sara ran her tongue along her folds, slowly, teasingly, glanced over her clit before disappearing from it again, and Leonie moaned, again, had to release some of the tension building inside her, somehow. Her thighs shook, and it was getting more and more difficult to keep standing, to keep her hips from lifting, bucking against Sara.

Instead she gave an embarrassingly desperate groan and squeezed Sara’s hand hard enough to hurt.

Sara seemed to get the knack of things, largely from taking the huffs and pants leaving Leonie’s lips as instruction. She quickly worked out that if Leonie shifted and rocked into her mouth it was when she did something particularly good with her tongue. 

Waves rolled through Leonie as Sara’s tongue glanced over her clit, again and again. She moaned, and shivered, and struggled to stay on her feet.

It was messy and someone skilled could probably tell that this was Sara’s first time doing this, but Leonie wasn’t skilled, and it didn’t matter, anyway. It was so good, the way Sara held her steady with her free hand on Leonie’s thigh. She was diving right in there and trying to take as much as she could even when she had to pull back for a moment and catch her breath. Then she settled into a rhythm with her mouth, each slow lick and flicker driving Leonie wild. 

The slick heat of Sara’s mouth and the tease of her tongue against Leonie was exquisite. When Sara slid her hand out of Leonie’s and pushed both of her hands under Leonie’s backside to pull her closer against Sara’s mouth. Sara’s hands were warm and the way she hauled Leonie up sent shivers down the length of Leonie’s spine. And then Sara circled her tongue around her clit again, taking it in her mouth and sucking.

And Leonie lost it. 

The warmth in her belly erupted, flowed through her veins and her whole body shook through the orgasm. Sara worked her through it, sucking and licking until Leonie mellowed and came down from her high. Her skin tingled in the aftermath of the orgasm.

Sara’s eyes were blown and dark as she looked up from her position. She swiped a hand across her lips. 

Leonie breathed hard. “That was… damn.” She pulled Sara up and kissed her. 

Sara placed a soft kiss on her cheek and an arm around her waist. Her hair tickled at Leonie’s neck. “It was good?”

Leonie felt weirdly emotional, but like she couldn’t show it. Not yet.

“Fuck yeah,” she said with a hoarse voice. “And now it’s your turn.”

Sara smiled, and leaned into her. “Sounds good” she said, and Leonie could sense the lust behind her calm words. “But… let’s go to your room, okey? This was hot, right here, but…. I think I need a bed to fall into.”

Leonie laughed. “Yeah, I can hardly stand on my legs. So my room sounds like a good idea. And then you need to come.”

“Fuck yeah,” Sara laughed. 

** **

**Sara **

Everything was very quiet as they picked up their clothes that were lying scattered on the hallroom floor. Leonie pulled on her shirt and left it open, probably to have something on as they walked barefoot through the flat. Sara did the same and held the rest of her clothes in her arms. She suddenly realised that she was _ here _. In Leonie’s place. Just the two of them were here together. And she was not just here as Leonie’s best friend. She had just licked Leonie and kissed her and given her an orgasm. More things could happen. Her heart was beating so hard that the pulse roared in her ears. 

Leonie kissed her cheek, looking bashful. “Do you want anything to eat?” she asked, and stepped by the kitchen. Sara followed her. If Leonie was nervous, it didn’t show at all. Maybe Sara had managed to lick and suck the nerves out of her. Sara smiled to herself. 

“I don’t know,” she admitted. She was famished, but at the same time, it felt like she couldn’t eat a single bite. Nerves were buzzing through her, and she was shivering, although she wasn’t cold at all. Heat was still burning between her thighs and she ached to hold Leonie close.

“Let’s have some water, at least,” Leonie suggested. “And I think we have some leftover pizza.” She opened the fridge, and she found a pizza slice for both of them, that she heated in the microwave. They ended up standing by the kitchen counter, eating lukewarm pizza and drinking water.

Sara was amazed that she actually managed to keep her lust at bay in the moment, just to eat. Earlier, she had been so horny that she thought she would come any moment. But now the lust was like a low hum under her skin and a warm ache between her legs. She probably needed the food, then. 

At least, the food helped something settle inside of Sara. She was still nervous, and she still got these bursts of shivers going through her, but she felt calmer. She finished her pizza in big bites. “I guess I really did want something to eat,” she smiled. 

“Yeah,” Leonie grinned, and pulled her into a hug. “I know I gotta take care of you, you know,” she mumbled.

Sara took the chance to touch Leonie some more as she let her hands slide into Leonie’s open shirt. Leonie's hips were round and soft beneath her fingertips, the small of her back curving into her ass, and just the fact that she got to do this, got to run her hand over Leonie's skin, got to feel Leonie respond to her touch by pressing even closer - it was enough to send shivers down Sara's spine.

She kissed Leonie again, tasting traces of pizza on her lips. She let her hand slide into Leonie’s hair, and pressed her leg between Leonie’s. Pressed Leonie into the kitchen counter. Leonie’s hand travelled down Sara's body. Her fingers traced the outline of her ribcage. Stopped when she reached Sara’s hips.

“My room, huh?” Leonie murmured.

“Yeah.”

They put away their glasses and walked upstairs, the old stairs creaking under their feet. And they didn’t have to wonder, because they were alone. Leonie closed the door behind them, and Sara walked to put down her clothes and turn on the lamp by the bed and then Leonie was all over Sara. Her tongue was slipping between Sara’s lips and hands roaming over her body. 

It was all so new, it made Sara tingle all over. They stripped off their half open shirts fast, like this was a stolen moment, and anyone could come by anytime. Or maybe it was their nerves that did it. Like a frantic urgency of knowing that they didn’t know how this would go. They had no way of knowing. Sara couldn’t think about that, then she would lose her nerve. She put her clothes away. Leonie’s hand stroked over her skin, trailing heat over her breasts, her ribs, her navel.

“Touch me,” Sara whispered. 

With a groan, Leonie pushed her hand between Sara’s legs and pushed her fingers against her. Fuck, it felt so good. Sara shuddered and met Leonie’s fingers. Leonie pushed Sara carefully down onto the bed and spread her thighs. Sara spread her legs even wider.

“Tell me what you want, Sara,” Leonie challenged as she blew warm air against Sara’s sensitive and wet pussy.

Sara met her gaze and didn’t know where her courage came from when she said, “I want you, Leonie. Lick me until I come.”

Leonie smiled and pushed her hair away from her face before she leaned forward and dragged her tongue along the length of Sara’s slit. Her head dipped, her hair almost looking lighter in the sliver of blue moonlight through the curtains. Leonie kissed her, her tongue like lightning. Fuck. Sara shivered, electrified. She reached down and gripped Leonie’s hair, tugging slightly as she pushed forward for more. 

Between Sara’s legs, Leonie moaned, stopped teasing and started to lick. Her tongue delved into Sara’s pussy, lapping at her arousal as her nose brushed against Sara’s clit. It was already almost too much, unexpected bursts of pleasure flooding through Sara that she never got when she fucked herself on her own fingers. Leonie’s tongue was much softer than anything Sara had ever touched herself with. Soft, and pliable and oh so fucking good as it lapped at her. And then, two slim fingers slid inside her, twisting and curling as they moved in and out while Leonie sucked her clit hard, lashing it with her tongue as she fucked Sara with her fingers. 

For all Leonie said she had no experience with this, she obviously knew _ something _. Because this was so much. The fingers along with the licking sent sparks of honeyed pleasure racing up Sara’s body, fanning out from the point where Leonie’s tongue kept up its relentless work. A third finger eased into Sara and she bucked forward, reaching up to grab her breast, squeezing it as Leonie fucked her. She was already close from how turned on she’d been from licking Leonie earlier, so it wasn’t long before Sara was biting her lip to keep from moaning loudly. In the end, she came with a whimper, trembling as she rocked against Leonie’s face and hand.

When she stopped shuddering, Leonie pulled back and grinned, her face wet with come. Sara laughed breathily and drew Leonie into a dirty kiss, their lips slick as she tasted herself on Leonie’s lips and shuddered again with the heavy delight of it, heat pooling in her pussy again as she thought about how that taste had got there. 

“Your turn,” she said, in a raspy voice. 

“Again?” Leonie grinned. She wasn’t hard to beg, though. She flipped over on her back, and Sara turned to follow her, shuffling down the bed to face Leonie’s hips. 

Leonie raised one leg and Sara wasted no time. She wanted to try doing what Leonie just did. She wanted to see if she could make Leonie buck against her fingers the way she did. Sara slid one finger into the wet heat of Leonie’s pussy, then another, then bent her head to tongue Leonie’s clit. It felt good to do this. Hot. Like she could rule the world from this spot on her knees. She kept moving, experimenting with her fingers as Leonie sighed and begged above her. Leonie was silky and soaking wet under her touch, and Sara licked her again and again until she soared into orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Leonie sighed, and pulled Sara close to kiss her. 

“Yeah,” Sara breathed. 

Leonie pulled the duvet over them both and planted damp kisses on the curve of Sara’s jaw, up to her mouth. They fell into another searching kiss and stayed like that for a long time afterwards. Slow and languorous, they laid there kissing like they had all the time in the world. Which they did.

“This was… wow,” Sara finally sighed. “Are we…I mean, what are we now?”

Her heart raced in her chest as she waited for the answer.

“We’re _ us _,” Leonie decided as her arms went around Sara. “You’re okay? I wasn’t sure if I came on too strong, but flirting and subtlety never seem to work with you.”

“Us,” Sara said, liking the sound of that. “And yeah, I’m fine. I just... I never guessed that you were interested. I thought it was just drunk kissing. I thought I was the only one feeling… things.”

Leonie shook her head, like she was speechless. 

“I’ve wished for this, you know” Sara admitted.

“I did, too,” Leonie said, looking more honest and vulnerable than Sara had ever seen her before. She took a deep breath, and smirked, and suddenly she looked more like her usual, cocky self. “Seems like we’ve both been pretty clueless.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Shut up,” she said, shoving at her, and she was pretty sure she couldn’t hide the affection in her smile. “Although, you’re not wrong.”

“I’m never wrong.” Leonie ruffled her hair and kissed her hard. 

They held each other close and smiled at each other. 

Something sincere popped up in Leonie’s eyes. “I’m glad this happened,” she said. 

Sara swallowed. “I am glad this happened, too.”

Leonie held her closer. “I think I love you,” she said, her head pillowed on Sara’s breasts. Her voice shivered a little. “You’re so… amazing, you know. And even when I didn’t really know for sure what I felt, I loved you and hoped for… something.”

“I think I did the same,” Sara said, “No, I know. I was just so afraid of fucking things up.”

“Yeah.” 

“I guess I still am. But I do hope that we can have another few rounds tonight,” Sara smiled, acknowledging the future even as she kept herself firmly in the present, refusing to feel anything other than warm and safe and happy. Leonie wanted her, and took the risk. That had to mean something, Sara told herself. Then, because she knew exactly what it would get her, she added, “Unless you’re not up for it.”

Leonie raised an eyebrow. “Am I hearing what you are saying? You always tease me for being horny as fuck.” 

Sara giggled. “Well you should put your horniness to good use, then, she said, rolling them both over, planting her hands on Leonie’s thighs. “I’m not over yet.”

“Good.” Leonie kept her gaze. “You’re staying, right?”

“Yes, I’m staying. For breakfast. And for as long as you want me.”

“Your parents might protest at that,” Leonie told her with a grin.

Sara laughed, but then she squeezed Leonie's hand. “You know what I mean. I’ll stay with you. And you with me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Leonie said, and Sara believed her. 

Sara yawned. Her lids were heavy, and she snuggled closer into Leonie. Leonie pulled the duved closer around them, and Sara felt how the warmth enveloped her and made her drowsy. Leonie lay so close beside her, kissing her cheek and holding her. Sara drifted to sleep.   


** **

**Leonie**

Leonie woke up to Sara’s blonde hair in a tangle around her head. Sara was sleeping on her side, curled with her back to Leonie. It didn’t feel like she turned away from Leonie, though, it felt like she trusted Leonie enough to turn her back. Leonie’s arm was around her waist, across her stomach.

She could smell Sara. A smell of strawberry shampoo and warm skin, and something else. After a moment of thought Leonie realised she could smell herself on Sara, and the aftermath of their sex. 

Wow, Leonie couldn’t believe that this was real. That she would get to have this. Sara was here, in her bed. 

Sara’s fingers on her face were light, and a tingling feeling spread through her body, igniting every one of her nerve endings. She could never have imagined this. Never let herself try. And even if she had, this moment couldn’t have been so good as this.

Sara waking up beside her. Sara’s body on hers. Sara’s mouth. 

Leonie wanted to bury her nose in her hair, in the dip between her neck and shoulder. She wanted to touch every centimeter of her. Follow the curve of her waist and thighs.

Sara moved and rolled over to her back, to face Leonie. Her eyes fluttered open. She was smiling a slow, sleepy smile. 

Leonie studied her big, shiny eyes and plush lips. She was so beautiful. Leonie kissed her slowly. Sara smiled into the kiss, and it was so much more than Leonie ever could have imagined. She wanted to stay here forever.  This was it. Friendship. Love. Everything.

“Did you sleep well?” Sara asked, and oh, wasn’t that typical of her. 

“Yeah,” Leonie smiled. “You too?”

“Yeah.” Sara grinned and curled into her. “Maybe all you needed was a really good shag.” 

“What?” Leonie frowned, still smiling. Then she remembered how she had told Sara that she struggled to sleep the other day. “My sleeping issues wasn’t as bad as they might have sounded,” she admitted, stroking Sara’s hair. “I think I used it as an excuse not to jump your bones and scare you away.”

“Mm. Silly,” Sara smiled then. 

And yeah, they had been silly. 

Not anymore, though. They made love in the morning light, and this time they did it slowly.  Their bodies fitted together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm. They locked eyes for just a moment, just enough for them to feel safe with one another. Their fingers caressed each other's skin as if afraid a heavier touch would break the heady magic. It was as if they were one mind with one goal and purpose, both drunk with love for the other.

They kissed. Leonie’s lips were a little sore, but she didn’t care. Every kiss had a raw intensity - breathing fast, heart rates faster. She kissed Sara and their lips fitted perfectly together. Their bodies were moving against each other, arching into each other in anticipation, feeling each other. Leonie groaned and let her head rock back as Sara’s fingers reached between her legs. Sara slid her fingers between her folds, again and again and Leonie mirrored her actions on Sara, letting her fingers slide into the warm wetness. 

Sara licked her neck as she kept working her, and Leonie grabbed the back of Sara's neck with her free hand, growling into the kiss as Sara whimpered in pleasure. Leonie felt like she was pulled into a heady trance, one that didn't end until she came, shivering and shaking, and Sara came shortly after, and their bodies were still once more, just warm and snuggled in as close as two in love can be.

Leonie felt calm in a way she couldn’t remember feeling before. Like every cell in her body had been filled with contentment and warmth. It settled in her belly, warm and glowing. She felt like she had found her home. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think? If you like, follow me on my tumblr [leonardodavenzi](https://leonardodavenzi.tumblr.com/) and talk to me. :)


End file.
